But a Number
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU. What if for the third Quarter Quell instead of Katniss going back into the arena it was someone much more important to her that's in danger? Co-Authored with Better a Freak Than a Fake
1. Chapter 1: What if?

**A/N: Welcome to the newest story from myself and Better a Freak Than a Fake! We hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss stood outside her home feeling worried and somehow bitter all at the same time. The victory tour had ended months ago, though since then they had gotten a new head peacekeeper, Gale had been nearly whipped to death, and the fence that kept her from the woods actually worked now. To top it all tonight Snow was to announce this year's Quarter Quell. She let out a sigh, "This can get no worse." She said lowly.

"This year to show the Districts that not even their best families are safe from the mistakes of their past. The tributes will be reaped from the families of victors and City Officials only."

"This year, to show the Districts that no one is safe from their past mistakes; the tributes shall be reaped from the families of any previous tribute and city leaders, no age restrictions!" Katniss' head instantly shot over to Prim and her mother both of whose faces were now a ghostly pale. "As a final note, this year any volunteering is forbidden. No exceptions."

"No, you can't do that!" She shouted at the screen. She knew however that he can do whatever he wants and Prim just broke out crying. She rushed over and hugged Prim. "It's going to be okay." She said. "It's with the families of any other tributes. That means you still just your name out of plenty." Katniss said but was surprised when Prim pushed away from her.

"Yes, because that worked out so well last time." She said and ran up to her room before Katniss could stop her.

Katniss sighed she hated it, but Prim made a good point, and on top of that she had made an enemy out of the President and she knew that as a victor, if Prim's reaped, she'd have to mentor her. "This is something that Snow would do." She thought. Theoretically, these were written seventy-five years ago but even if so he's likely to rig the reaping to make sure of it.

There was no escaping the awful truth. Prim was likely going into the arena.

She got up and ran out the door. She did not know where she was running she just ran.

* * *

Just as canon she found herself in the cellar of one of the empty houses in the Victor Village with blood pouring out of her hand. She cried into her sleeve after all this she had failed Prim. "I should have just killed him." She wailed. "I should have just sucked up what the district was going to think of me and just killed him right there."

"You could kill him now." A voice in her head seemed to say

_'That wouldn't stop Prim from being Reaped.'_

"If there is no couple then no rebellion and no grudge."

* * *

_'That would just confirm that there was no couple in the first place though.' _He voice did not respond so Katniss just kept crying. How long she lay there she was not sure. She got up just now wondering where she was, how she got there, and why her hand was bleeding.

She looked around a bit dizzy. She found a staircase and headed up it finding for sure where she is and the broken window answered the other two questions.

_'Okay calm down,' _She thoughtand headed out the front door wiping her eyes.

She saw Peeta's house near and it somehow made her mad. Stupid Peeta if he had just had the decency to die when Cato had cut him none of this would be happening.

Not thinking all that clearly at the moment, she stormed over to his house. She knocked rapidly on the door and waited.

Peeta answered not very long afterwards. "You!" She growled angrily. Peeta was extremely confused so Katniss continued on, "Now Prim's going to be going into the arena and it's all your fault!"

"How is this my fault!?"

"If you had the decency to die when Cato cut you none of this would be happening!"

"Well sorry I did not die then!"

"You should be." Katniss growled stepping towards him.

"Katniss, calm down." He tried.

"I can't! Now all of that was for nothing!"

"Katniss listen there is no guarantee she is going in."

"Really, because I've already made such an enemy out of President Snow and it's certainly no secret that Prim means the world to me!" She hissed grabbing a knife. "I should have just killed you when I had the chance but I can fix that now."

"Katniss, put the knife down." He said barely dodging a slash. She didn't say any though and took advantage of his fake leg to knock him over onto his back. "Katniss! Please think about what you're doing!"

"I am." She growled pressing the knife against his throat. She pressed down on the knife hard not being able to get through the spine so not completely decapitated but undoubtedly dead.

"Katniss!" Haymitch's voice gasped from the doorway.

Her head shot over to him then back at Peeta's body and she shot to her feet it seeming to finally actually click what she had just done. "Ha...Haymitch...I..." She stammered dropping the knife and crawling away from Peeta. She started hyperventilating still starting at the body as she crawled away from it. "Wh-what haveIdone."

"You freaked out."

"Ikilledhim." She wailed and buried her face in her blood-stained hands. "Why? Why did I do that!?" She asked shaking.

"You weren't thinking clearly, Sweetheart." Haymitch said carefully going up to her.

"I killed Peeta." She said.

"I know. I can see that." He said not sure what to say to her.

"Haymitch I...I'm a monster." She said.

"No, Sweetheart. You're not a monster."

"Haymitch." She said crying.

"I'm not mad." He said trying his best to comfort her.

"I killed him. I don't know why!?"

"You just snapped. You were angry and ended up misdirecting it." She just kept crying. He had no idea what to do and let her keep crying.

She fell asleep crying into him so he picked her up figuring he should probably take her out of the crime scene.

* * *

Her mom and Prim would have a heart attack seeing her like this and it would be difficult to explain so he took her to his own house and laid her down on his couch. She predictably soon started stirring from nightmares. He waited for her to wake. It wasn't much longer until she did shoot up screaming. "Hello to you too." He said.

"Nightmares," She huffed.

"Yeah, I know."

"It was real though, wasn't it?"

"Depends, what did you see?"

"Did I kill Peeta?" She asked drawing her knees up to her chest. He sighed and nodded. "I'm a terrible person!" She wailed crying again.

"No you're not." He said.

"He said he loves me so I killed him! How can you possibly excuse that?"

"You had a break down you would not be the first victor to do that and kill someone or the last."

"Really?" She asked looking at him.

"Really." He said seriously. "It's the Games. They destroy everyone who goes into them physically, emotionally, and mentally. Even the Careers despite what they like to think." He went off. "Every victor has broken down at some point. Most more." He finished. "And before you ask yes they kill as well."

"So, in a way you never really leave the arena?"

"No, it haunts you forever."

"Is that why you never sleep at night and always with a knife."

"Yes it is." He said. "I really wish I could tell you it gets any easier, Sweetheart but if anything it gets worse."

"So what do I do?"

As an answer he just flat out handed her a bottle of liquor. "Everyone has their ways."

Katniss stared at the bottle considering if she should but sat it down drawing her knees in even closer, "Maybe after these games but I have to be there for Prim."

"Think she is going in?"

"Why not? I've already made such an enemy out of Snow and it's certainly no secret that she means the world to me."

"You make a point, but we will get her through if it comes to that."

"Then she'd be like this and frankly now I'm not sure which I'd hate more."

"You do not believe that."

"I don't know. Okay? I certainly don't want her to be dead but I don't want her to 'live' like this either."

"I know." He said.

"What do I do then?"

"We make sure she lives first and foremost."

"Of course," Katniss sighed.

"Then we worry later."

"I guess that's all we can do."

"Exactly." Haymitch said.

"I really hope I'm wrong though." She said laying her head on her knees.

"So do I."

"She doesn't deserve that. Not that anyone does."

"Exactly."

"Except Snow. That would be kind of funny."

"Hilarious." He said.

"It would obviously never happen though."

"I wish. Then he'd truly see what he's doing."

"Yeah but would it change?"

"Tough call really."

"Exactly,"

"Let's be serious though."

"Okay, so now we train or wait."

"Train?" She asked confused.

"Yes, train the others,"

"Like Careers? Isn't that illegal?"

"What other options do we have?"

"Not really many but it's a big risk."

"Yeah, well, they need to train this time. I am done burying kids!" Haymitch said.

"Alright, I agree." Katniss said getting out of the fetal position. "Who though?"

"All of them, especially Prim."

"Where? Obviously the woods are still out of the question and we can't have Thread finding out."

"In the attic and basement of our homes."

"Alright, let's do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's about time that someone evened the playing field."

He smiled "Then we are agreed."

In spite of everything she got up ready to get started on that but realized that she's still covered in Peeta's blood and said in a shaky voice. "I should probably get cleaned up first."

"Yeah and the peacekeepers will want to know what happened

"Right," She sighed realizing the problem.

"Just stay calm, they expect breakdowns."

Katniss took a deep breath and put on her almost mastered emotional mask. "Ready." She said.

"You still need to wash that blood off." He said.

"Right that means going home..."

"Or you can wash off what you can here."

"That works too."

"I made sure to bring you here not wanting to scare them."

"Good point, okay." She nodded.

"Bathroom's in the same place." She nodded heading down the hall.

She turned on the shower and wondered what to do about her clothes. She took off her coat hoping the blood didn't seep through to her shirt. It didn't. "Okay easy then." She said taking off her snow pants and left in normal pants. She took off the rest shortly so she can wash off herself.

It was quick and easy. She sighed and dried off putting back on the clean clothes. "Ready." She called.

"Good, then now we can go."

She nodded following his lead

She folded her arms against the cold as they headed outside. "Remember stay calm."

"Right," She nodded with her mask on. He picked up the phone and called the peacekeeper.

"Head Peacekeeper Thread," Thread answered.

"We need assistance."

"A crew will be right over."

"Thank you." Haymich said.

They were over pretty much right away. "What is the emergency?" Thread asked walking in at the head of the pack.

"Peeta's dead." Katniss said her voice impossibly calm. "Back at his own house."

"What!? What happened?" He asked.

"I killed him."

"You did!?" He asked turning to her.

"Yes I did. Just snapped after the announcement. Haymitch says it's very common for victors."

"It is so common that we have protocol for it that is in every district."

"Which is?" She asked still keeping calm.

"You will have to report for mental evaluation every week for the next few months. Once you are deemed mentally for you will stop. To many break downs however will result in more traditional manners. Also you must give two weeks victors money to the family."

Katniss nodded and said, "No problem."

"Other than that. There is nothing to be done."

"Alright then, thank you, Sir." She said masking the disgust in calling him that.

"We will retrieve the body."

"Of course, it's in his home here in the Victor's Village just a few feet from the front door."

"Got it." He said.

"Report to your evaluation tomorrow at 2."

"Where is it?" Katniss asked.

"The Justice building"

"I'll be there."

"Good" He said nodding. With that, they luckily left. Obviously over to Peeta's house.

"I should go home." Katniss sighed looking out into the snow it had been a very long night and she needed to talk to her family.

Haymitch nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

"See you in the morning, Haymitch."

"Yeah, then we'll gather the possible tributes."

* * *

She nodded and headed out into the cold. As she walked past Peeta's home she saw the Peacekeepers carrying out a black bag. She took a deep breath and just kept walking. She got home and walked in quiet as she could.

Being a huntress that meant absolutely no noise at all. She headed to Prims room knowing she had to start there. "Prim," Katniss said carefully.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something but I'm not going to say it through the door."

There was a pause then the door slowly swung open to show Prim her blonde hair a mess and eyes red and a bit puffy. She had clearly been crying. "Come in then," She said not looking up. Katniss entered and Prim closed the door. "So what do you want to say?" She asked.

"Haymitch and I have a plan."

"Alright, what kind of plan?" She asked looking up slightly but still not looking Katniss in the face.

"We're evening the playing field." Katniss answered. "It was his idea since we're done burying kids."

"So then, we are training?"

"Exactly, you and anyone else eligible for these games."

"Really? You are going to give us all a fighting chance if we work for it?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, really, and we'll make sure Thread and the others don't find out."

"Okay, we can do that." She said.

"That help?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, it really helps." She said hugging Katniss.

"Good," Katniss said obviously returning it. "You've obviously already seen that I'd do anything for you."

"Of course you would. I was just mad before."

"That's understandable. It's a terrifying thought."

"Yeah it is, but I'll be okay."

"I'm sure of it. It will start tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you Katniss." She said.

"You're welcome, Prim."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too."

Katniss hugged her close. "It'll be okay."

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yes I do."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good, you should." Katniss said stroking her hair.

"Why us?" Prim asked

"I don't know." Katniss said with a sigh.

"Will we be okay?"

"Yes you will. I promise that."

"What about you?"

"I will." Katniss said really just for her sake.

"Okay." She said.

* * *

Katniss woke up early the next day of course in for her and Haymitch's plan. She was nervous, but ready she knew this had to be done. So she got dressed, braided her hair, and headed over to Haymitch's house.

She was surprised he was awake and had a list in front of him. "That everyone we need to get?" She asked coming over.

"Yes it is." Haymitch said. "Worked all night on it." He said as she looked it over.

"How did you remember all these names?"

"I pay a lot more attention than you think. I could never forget anything about any of the children I've mentored."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"Not your fault. Besides, pretty much everyone but me and the people on this list had forgotten them completely."

"Right, well, where do we start?"

"It would make sense to start the closest and make our way towards the Seam."

"Okay, so to the Candy Shop first."

"Right," Katniss said not realizing the certain string there.

"Good come with me." He said.

So they both headed out and down the path towards the town. Katniss felt odd about this. She didn't say anything about it though and just kept walking.

"Feeling off?" He asked.

"A little," She sighed.

"It'll be okay. We just need to be careful."

"You really think we can do this?"

"Of course I do." He said.

"Then I can trust that."

"Good then, we should be fine." She nodded and just kept walking.

* * *

They walked into the candy shop which was a small room painted blue. The owner at the counter looked very sullen and scared given the announcement. "Hello." Haymitch said

"Oh, hello Haymitch, hello Katniss."

"Hello Orion." Haymitch said to the short red haired man

"What brings you two here?"

"We are her to offer you a deal." Haymitch said.

"Alright, what is it?"

"We want to train all of you."

"Really? But, isn't that illegal?"

"Yes but we need to make sure you all have a chance."

"What if Thread finds out though?"

"He won't find out." Katniss said.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"We are so are you in?"

He nodded, "Yes I am."

"Good, see you then."

"When's then?"

"Soon as we get the others."

"Sounds good, where then?"

"My house." Haymitch said.

"That works, I'll be there."

"Good, see you then."

With that he and Katniss left Haymitch crossing him off. "Well, the hardest one's out of the way."

"How was that hardest?"

"Because it was for Maysilee Donner." Haymitch said and Katniss remembered the name from the previous day when her mother mentioned.

"It was?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was one of my district partners and my ally."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katniss said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her there'd literally be no way I could have won. She was quite the fighter and even made it to the final five before her throat was skewed by bird mutts. We had split off the alliance before that but the second I heard her scream I went running and had held her hand until she died."

"Did you love her?"

He hesitated then said, "That's an awkward question to answer since at the time, I had a girlfriend."

"Did you though?"

"Well… yeah… I guess there was something there."

"I am so sorry."

"Nothing that can be done about it." He sighed.

"I know. I wish there was."

Then she realized something, "What ever happened to the girlfriend you did have?"

"Hard to explain. Better move on." Haymitch said.

"Alright," Katniss agreed seeing that he doesn't want to answer.

"Next is the Mayor."

"Right," Katniss sighed with a nod.

"Come on then." He said.

So they both headed over.

The Mayors house was slightly larger than most and painted black this time Katniss knocked. A few seconds later Madge opened the door.

"Hey Katniss." She sighed.

"Hey Madge, can we come in?"

"Sure, come on in." She stepped aside and let them in. "So what brings you here?"

"We have a plan relating to the Quarter Quell which involves you and your family."

"I'm listening." She said carefully.

"We're going to train you guys. Everyone eligible for these games."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Yes we do. It's about time someone evened the playing field. 1, 2, and 4 have been training their children for decades. Why not us?"

"Well, you make a good point."

"Exactly, so, you in?"

"Yeah, I will get my brother."

Katniss nodded as she left and ran right into Madge's brother causing them both to stumble.

"Oh! Sorry Katniss." He said. He was about a year older than Prim had olive skin dark red hair and almost impossibly green eyes, and stood at what she guessed was about an inch or two taller than Prim. He also looked worried thinking he might have angered her.

"I'm not mad, Measle." She said right away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Katniss said. "We have a plan with you guys."

"What kind of plan?"

"We're going to train you guys for if you're reaped."

"Is that safe?" He asked.

"We'll make sure of it." Katniss insisted.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Good, it will be at Haymitch's house." Katniss told them.

"Okay, see you then."

"See you then." They both nodded and Katniss and Haymitch left.

* * *

**A/N: All reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Two Will Play This Game

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

A while later, everyone had meet up at Haymitch's house for the training. "You all know why your here." Haymitch said. They all nodded though unsure exactly what that entitled. "First we need to get in shape so we will run laps around the basement."

"So head down there." Katniss added. "All of the training will take place down there to lower the chances of getting caught." They all nodded heading down.

Once down the started running as they were told. Katniss noticed Prim was close to pack head in speed. She kept watching though seeing how that goes with stamina or if she's like her in that case. Prim was fast, but appeared to lose a lot of speed every now and then.

_'Still comes in a lot of handy though. Just needs to improve on the stamina which she will.'_ Katniss thought.

After fifteen minutes they stopped and started pushups. Katniss checked the time briefly unsure how much she had left. She had about a half hour. _'I can still work with that.'_

"Sit ups!" Haymitch shouted. She was surprised at the way Haymitch was holding it though. He had not even had a drink as far as she could tell.

Then it seemed to click that that might be exactly the problem. "Haymitch, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" He answered bruftly.

"You seem on edge."

"It's just important." Haymitch said.

"Have you had a drink?

"Not yet. I will but later." He said.

"That explains it." She concluded.

"I work better in these situations sober."

"It's puts you on the edge."

"Which gives me focus."

"Well, okay."

"Good, now you should get moving." He said.

"Right," She sighed and left.

Prim was surprised when she left. "Where's she going?" Prim asked confused.

"A mental evaluation/therapy."

"Mental evaluation? Why?"

"You don't know?" He asked. Prim shock her head. "She had a break down Prim..."

"I figured she would be why does she have to…"

"Prim...she killed Peeta." He whispered.

She was shocked to say the least. "Really?"

"Really." He sighed.

"When did that happen?"

"The other night." He said. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you." He admitted.

"Well, I was in a mood."

"Worried?" He asked.

"Yeah, worried." She said.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, Prim. I mean, look around you."

"Yeah, never thought we would train."

"Yes but I meant you likely won't be picked in the first place."

"You do not know that." She said.

"You do not know you will."

"Both true." She said.

"Exactly and you know that even if it is you Katniss and I will do anything to get you home."

"I know." She said.

"Then just try to calm down."

"I am." She said.

"Good, it will help in the long run."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay and we will be ready?"

"We will be ready then." He said.

"Yeah, that does help."

"Good now sit ups." He said.

"Right," She said and got to it. He smirked as she started. This was going very well.

* * *

About an hour later Katniss returned. She kept mumbling about something clearly having not liked that session. "So no fun?" Haymitch asked. She shook her head gruffly. "Well training is going well though finding Prim a weapon is proving difficult."

"Figures," Katniss sighed.

"It's not that I was unable to get weapons I just cannot figure out what she would be good with."

"Hmm… I think I have an idea."

"Tell me." Haymitch said.

"War fans."

"You think that is best for her?" He asked.

"I think so. We'll give it a try and see how she fairs."

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Think that's good for the day though?"

"Yeah, probably."

He turned his attention to the students, "You are dismissed for the day. Just report back tomorrow when the schools would let out." They nodded and headed out except Madge, her brother, and Prim. Prim made sense but, "Madge, Measle, you guys can go."

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to know...you said that you would try to find us each weapons based one skills and body build...can I have some idea of what weapon I will get?" Measle asked.

"I'd say a war scythe likely."

"Okay, thank you." He said glancing at them each before he headed for the door. Though lost he seemed to look longer at Prim.

When he and Madge were gone Prim turned to Katniss. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Katniss lied.

"Katniss, you can't lie to me." She said.

"Just stressed is all."

Prim decided to do this the hard way. "So...where is Peeta?"

Katniss stumble for a second but sighed and answered, "Dead."

"So what happened?" She asked hugging Katniss.

"I just snapped after the announcement and killed him."

"I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just lost it."

"Still, I should not have freaked out on you."

"It's okay, you were scared."

"Still, I am sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you." Prim said.

Katniss hugged her back with a slight smile. "Thank you Prim." She said.

"You're welcome, Katniss."

"Alright enough sweetness for now please?" Haymitch asked. They actually did separate. "Thank you" He said.

"We should probably head home as well."

"Yeah we should." Prim said.

"Let's go then." Katniss motioned. Prim followed her out.

* * *

A few months later it was time for the Reaping and Katniss sat up on the stage in one of the two mentor chairs trying everything to hide how nervous she was. "Calm down." Haymitch whispered.

"I'm trying to." She whispered back as Effie went through the speech.

"Try harder." He said.

"Okay," She gulped.

"And now the ladies!" Effie said. She went over to the bowl and drew a name and even Effie paled when she saw the name, "Primrose Everdeen."

Katniss gasped in horror,_ 'No not again!' _She thought. This time though there was no way around it as Prim stepped out of her section and made her way towards the stage.

No one volunteered for her as none were permitted and soon it was: "Time for the gentlemen!" Effie said. She went to the bowl drawing a name, "Measle Undersee."

Katniss heard a gasp from Mr. Undersee as his son was called up to the stage. There was a pause before Measle made his way up. He stood straight backed and walked up slowly.

Just as Katniss and Peeta hadn't in canon they were taken straight to the train not allowed to say goodbye. Katniss and Haymitch rushed in after them. "This has gone WAY too far." Katniss growled.

"It has, but there is nothing to be done." Haymitch said.

"I know." She grunted.

"So, calm down at least a little." Haymitch said sweeping his hair out of his eyes and looking older than he was.

"There is no way that's going to happen right now."

"Fine, but at least worry quietly."

"Alright, I guess I can do that for Prim."

"Good, at least they were trained."

"Yes, thank you for that by the way."

"No problem, now we need to check on them."

"Right," Katniss said and took a deep breath.

They headed to the sitting car and found Prim, and Measle watching the previous reapings. Once Prim saw them though she immediately went up and hugged Katniss crying.

"Katniss I'm so scared!" She said.

Katniss returned in stifling her own fear to try to comfort her, "I know, Prim. I was scared, too, but I promise I'll do everything to get you through this."

"Gee thanks, nice to know where I stand," Measle said not looking away from the reapings.

"Haymitch is your mentor. He'll try to get you out." Katniss said even though he had already said otherwise.

"Don't lie to me." He said.

"I am not the boss of Haymitch."

"No but you are the favorite and Prim is your sister. So he is likely to focus on her too. I'm not stupid."

Katniss had no idea how to respond to that. He just sighed focusing on the Reapings having accepted that he's going to die in the arena. It was at that point Katniss realized she had been so focused on Prim she had never thought about the other person going in either. "I'll try to get you out." Haymitch promised Measle. "You both deserve a fighting chance."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really, I promise."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. It was the point of the training anyways."

"Yeah, thank you."

"Can you trust that then?"

"Yeah, I do not really have a choice."

"Well, yeah but it helps if you honestly do."

"Well, I will try."

He looked over at Katniss and Prim then back at Haymitch and asked, "So, what now?"

"We scout."

"What do you mean?"

"We watch your opponents."

"Right, maybe it would help to take a look at their family member's games?"

"Yeah that would be best."

"Okay, the pair from 2 is from Katniss' games though." Measle added.

"They are?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, Clove's twin brother and Cato's little sister."

"You're kidding." Katniss said.

"I am not. You should probably be worried about the girl though, she's only seven but even just given the Reaping she's very mad at you and WILL take it out on Prim."

"How can you tell she is mad?" He sighed and went back to 2's Reaping so they all sat and watched.

They drew the girls drawing first and with volunteering being forbidden this year it was the first time it meant something in that district, "Cady Harring." A girl walked up she was well built for her age had dark hair and blue eyes and seemed pleased at being drawn.

Though having not known Cato's last name seeing her now Katniss could definitely see the resemblance. She bowed then took her seat waiting.

There was a pause before the escort mumbled, "That's right, no volunteering," She said and moved on to the boys, "Kawino Yetter."

Up came a boy who basically looked like a male Clove. "Undeniably related," She muttered but noticed something quite odd looking at his facial expression. He was not arrogant he was like all other tributes just there. "Peculiar," She noted.

"Weird." Haymitch said.

Right before they were but on the train Katniss got what Measle was talking about. "Do either have any comments to other tributes?" A reporter asked.

"I do." Cady smirked stepping up to the reporter.

"And what is that?"

"More at a certain little mentor, you know. The one who knocked my brother off the Cornucopia to be eaten alive be wolf muttations." Cady growled clearly VERY angry seeming way more terrifying then her brother. "Mark my words Katniss Everdeen that any tribute you end up mentoring, especially if it's that precious little sister of yours, will be my first target and I will make sure that they're death is just as long AND just as painful as Cato's was."

Prim gulped and practically crawled into Katniss' skin. "It'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You can defend yourself."

"What if it's not enough?" Prim asked. Katniss didn't know what to say to that. "Exactly,"

"You'll get through." Measle said.

"You don't know that."

"No one does, but I believe you will."

"You think too highly of me."

"You think too lowly of yourself." He said.

"I'm just scared. Terrified, actually."

"I think everyone is going in."

"It's worse now though."

"You'll be alright."

"This isn't going to be like last year's games you know." Prim pointed out.

"I know; only one makes it out this year."

"So if I'm going to be alright then you won't be."

"I realize that, but I will help you as much as I can."

"Well, I guess that will work in the beginning."

"It will work."

"In the beginning." Prim repeated.

"Prim, if it comes down to us...I won't kill you."

Prim sighed and said, "Then we need to avoid that."

"Yes, we do." He said.

"We'll work that out later." Prim sighed.

"Now you two need sleep." Haymitch said.

"Right," They sighed and both got up.

"Try to, at least." He said.

"We will. Um… is there anyway Katniss could sleep with me?"

"Sure she can, Prim."

"Katniss?" She asked looking at her.

"Of course I will."

"Okay, that should help."

"Good now go." Haymitch said.

They both got up and Katniss showed Measle his room then led Prim to hers this time staying. "Did you really have Haymitch on board for helping me?" She asked.

"Well… yeah, honestly. I wasn't really thinking about who you'd be going in with."

"So, Measle was right?"

"Yes he was." Katniss sighed.

"Oh I see..." She said.

"Yeah, I think Haymitch was being serious now though."

"I hope so."

"I'm pretty sure he was."

"Okay good."

"You really care about him."

"Yeah, why would I not?" She asked.

"I mean more than that."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Prim, you're my sister; I know you better than you think."

"I...don't know what you are getting at." She said.

"Nevermind," Katniss shrugged.

"Okay?" Prim said oddly.

"Just get ready for bed." Prim shrugged and went to get ready. Katniss smirked getting ready as well.

Soon Katniss was sound asleep, but Prim could not sleep. She just tossed and turned for a while but soon gave up just stared at the ceiling. What was she supposed to do? She clutched the sheets terrified as Cady's threat kept ringing in her ears.

Unable to take it anymore she got up to see if she could get some fresh air. She knew it was unlikely though being on the train. Then she heard wind from the back of the train so naturally she turned and headed back there and found Measle there.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked going over.

"Not even a little."

"Me either," Prim sighed.

"Really even with Katniss here?"

"Really, I thought it would help but I'm just so terrified."

"Yeah, I can imagine." He sighed.

"Do you happen to have any idea when they start training in those Career Districts?" Prim asked considering how young Cady was.

"I have no clue."

"She can't be very old at all."

"About six or seven." He said.

"Probably, they did say no age restrictions."

"Exactly, so would it matter anyway?"

"Yes because I'm trying to figure out if she's trained and if so of how long."

"Well, there is no way to find out at the moment." He said.

"Haymitch has to be awake but he'll flip out if he knew we are."

"You make a good point."

"Katniss did say he never sleeps at night though."

"Yes, but we do not need him to freak-out right now."

"Right," Prim sighed.

"What can we do?

"Nothing, I guess,"

"Listen, Prim..."

"Um, okay…"

"I want to say something, just so that you know."

"Alright, what is it? You can tell me anything."

"I...well...I like you." He stammered.

Prim was surprised by that, "You mean like Peeta liked Katniss?"

"Yeah, except not in a creepy stalker way." He said awkwardly. Prim wasn't sure what to say. "I just thought you should know rather than me springing it on you last minute." He said.

"Yes, thank you for not doing it that way." She said awkwardly.

"No trouble, I figured I might as well make my feelings known, may not have another chance to tell you."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I'm just not sure…"

"Sorry, I did not mean to add to everything." He said.

"It's okay. I just… need some time."

"Of course I'll leave you alone then." He said heading inside.

She sighed just staring off into the woods. _'What now?'_ She thought. "Guess I'll have to ask Katniss tomorrow."

She headed back inside and sat beside a sleeping Katniss. She noticed she was thrashing in her sleep though. "Katniss." She said shaking her gently.

Katniss shoot up breathing heavily but soon settled down, "Sorry, Prim."

"It's okay, are you alright?"

"Mostly, just nightmares."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. It always happens."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Prim said hugging her.

Katniss returned it, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, not really."

Katniss sighed, "Yeah, it is really hard. Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, if you have the time."

"Well, clearly neither of us are sleeping right now like we're supposed to."

"Okay." Prim said before telling her about the inability to sleep, her worries, and what Measle had said.

"Oh, yeah, that is a very difficult situation."

"Yeah it is. What do I do?"

"That is a tough call." Katniss said.

"Well, how did you handle that last part with Peeta?"

"Well, I never had the time to think about it."

"I guess not given how close to the arena it was." Prim sighed.

"Exactly so, you have some time to think."

Then something seemed to click with Prim, "Wait, is that what you meant?"

"When?" Katniss asked.

"When we got to this room and you were making no sense."

"Oh! Yeah that was what I was going for."

"So, you think I return these feelings?"

"Maybe yeah."

"The thing is: I'm not really sure either."

"Really?" Katniss asked.

"Really," She nodded.

"Well, that is interesting."

"So that of course just complicates things even further."

"Yes it does, but well do you at least feel comfortable around him?"

"Well… yeah, I do."

"Well, that's a start."

"I guess so."

"You could try being around him more."

"Okay," Prim nodded.

"Who knows, what could happen after all."

"What if there is something?"

"Then, we will figure something out."

"Think we could?" Prim asked.

"We could try yes."

"Okay, I trust you, Katniss."

"Good, we will get through this. We should probably at least try to get back to sleep though."

"Okay," Prim said hugging her. "Good night, Katniss." Prim said lying down.

"Goodnight Prim." Katniss said hugging her. She smiled and they both tried to fall back asleep. This time they managed it.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and let us know your thoughts! See you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Terror in All Sizes

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to our newest chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prim woke with a slight groan to tapping at her door by nine other than Effie. She sat up running her hand through her hair and looked to her side finding Katniss still asleep. "Give me a minute." The knocking stopped and Prim gently shook Katniss. "Katniss, come on wake up." She groaned but didn't quite. "Please I need you." Prim begged. That had woken her up almost instantly. "We are nearly there." She said.

"Right, sorry, Prim."

"It's okay."

"Let's just get ready." Prim nodded stretching as she woke. Katniss got up and left the room so they could both get ready.

Prim showered, which was easy for her. So she finished very soon and got dressed in a black shirt and pants. She took a look in the mirror as noticed Katniss was behind her. "I guess some things you never grow out of." She said tucking in Prim's duck tail in.

"I guess not sorry about that." She said.

"It's okay. It's still kind of cute. Might start a new trend in the Capitol once you're victor."

She smiled a little at that. "That would be an interesting sight." Prim said.

"Would not surprise me."

"Wouldn't me either. They are crazy like that."

"You have no idea, you'll see though."

"Yeah, in mere minutes."

"Yeah, I know. Any advice for today?"

"Keep your head down and no comments to press and no matter what they do to you just let it happen." Prim gulped but nodded. "We'll be okay."

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good, now food." Prim nodded and they headed to the dining car.

Measel was already there. "Hey Measel," Prim said awkwardly sitting down.

"Hello, Prim." He said.

Haymitch, who was there as well looked between them and said, "Brr… what happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Prim asked.

"Between you to."

"Nothing really happened." She said.

"Well, whatever it is you both have some warming up to do before this train stops."

"Why?" Prim asked.

"Because this," He pointed between the two of them. "Is not going to impress any sponsors."

"Fine, I suppose."

"Exactly, so at least make an effort."

"Okay, sorry." Measel said.

"Now eat though as well." Katniss said seriously. "You were both well fed already but you'll still need whatever you can get." They nodded digging in, but still not speaking.

* * *

A very short while later the train had stopped at the station. "We're here." Katniss said nervously. They both gulp swallowing their last bites of food and getting up. "Remember what I said?" Katniss asked Prim.

"Yes I do."

"I don't. What did you say?" Measel asked again bringing it to their attention that he was their tribute as well.

"Keep your head down and no comments to press and no matter what they do to you just let it happen."

"Got it." He said.

"Good, you two ready?" They both nodded as the doors opened.

About a million cameras flashed as the crowd right outside roared. They did as they were told keeping their heads down and not commenting despite the many questions. Mercifully soon though, they made it to the Remake Center.

"Well that was exhausting."

She realized from seeing Katniss' team at home before the tour that the worst was yet to come. When the doors closed they were lead to separate rooms and told to wait. Prim sat getting somehow even more nervous.

In came Katniss' prep team, or now she supposed her prep team. Though not as much as in canon for these games, they did seem sad that she was here. "Hello, Primrose." Octavia said as they paced around her.

"Hello Octavia, Venia, Flavius."

"Sorry to see you here of all places."

"Clearly a place no one wants to be." Prim pointed out.

"Yes, but we especially do not want you here."

"You care that much?"

"Of course we do, you were so kind to us when we met, and you mean the world to Katniss which makes you even more important to us."

"Well, thank you."

"It is our pleasure." Venia said.

"Shouldn't we be getting started though?"

"Yes, and lucky for you there is not much to be done." Flavius said.

"That's good." Prim said a little relieved.

"Yes, so let's begin strip please." Octavia said. Prim sighed but did remembering what Katniss said. They set to work scrubbing her with several odd smelling baths. They had to wax her too but not as much not having as much to start with.

* * *

Then a few more baths before finally... "You are ready for Cinna."

"At least it's still Cinna." Prim noted.

"Why would it not be?"

"Don't know but that definitely is good."

"Yes, now take the robe and wait."

"Thank you," She said taking it and putting it on.

"Our pleasure, see you soon."

"See you soon," She said as they left. Left alone, Prim began to think about Measel again this morning had been odd. One important question had presented itself though. If they weren't going into the Hunger Games would she have wanted that? Unlike Katniss Prim had always wanted to be a mother, and had thought of these things. Yet she could honestly say she had never thought seriously about it. She tried to wonder about Measel specifically though. Did she like him that way?

He was cute enough, and apart from that he was kind, smart, and had been a friend to her even before their sister's started to hang out with each other unlike most her current 'friends' from outside the Seam who had only begun to be nice after she moved to the Victor's Village. Maybe she does but that still wouldn't help now.

She sighed unsure of everything as Cinna came in. "Hello Cinna." She said not sure what else to.

"Hello Primrose, how are you?"

"Not good."

"Well, these games do that to people, but is that all that is troubling you?"

"No," Prim sighed.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked leading them over to chairs in the corner.

She sighed and told him about the thing with Measel.

"Oh, wow, poor girl." He said.

"Yeah," Prim sighed.

"You don't like him like that do you?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Well, that complicates things."

"Yes, it does."

"I suppose there is not much I can tell you."

"No one can."

"You could try asking Haymitch."

"You think he'll know what to do?"

"Surprising as this is, he usually does."

"Actually don't find that too hard to believe."

"Most people do." He said.

"That I could see why though."

"Yeah, he does not seem wise most times.

"I know better though."

"Well then yes, he might be able to help."

"Okay, I will tonight."

"Good now on to your outfit."

"Right, so, what's the plan?"

"Well, we will build off your sisters look last year."

"Well, it was such a big hit last year."

"Exactly, so as I say we build on that."

"Alright, I can trust you."

"Good then." He said.

"Katniss trusts you. That's about enough proof for me."

"Alright." He said going to the nearby closet and pulling out the canon outfit.

Prim immediately noticed the power pack on the back. "So, what does it do?"

"How about you try it on and I can show you." She slid it on, it was lighter than she had expected. Cinna took the trigger remote pushing the button. It came to life as fire, and glowed softly in different colors.

Prim was stunned to say the least looking it over. "Cinna, this is incredible!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!"

"I figured you would."

"It's so beautiful."

He nodded and turned it off. "We need to save the power though for the actually parade."

"Okay." Prim nodded.

"Now to make up then." Prim nodded and held still. He took out a kit and set to work. "You know, liking the boy may not be so bad." He said.

"Only one can live." Prim pointed out since he was on her eyes.

"Yes that is true, but still you could be happy."

"Well… I guess."

"I am just saying you will never gain anything without a little risk."

"That's a fine line though in a place like this."

"Well true, but still."

"You really think it would?"

"I think it might be good for you both."

"Well, alright…"

"Alright what dear?" He asked putting on the final touch on her eyes.

"I guess you're right."

"So, you have decided what to do?"

"Well, first I have to figure out if that is what I want."

"That would help yes."

"Okay," She nodded.

"Talking to the boy may help." He said finishing up.

"Maybe but now things are just really awkward."

"Well, honestly Prim I think on some level you must like him a little in return."

"Well… I guess I do."

"I only say that because if you did not you would have just dismissed it like your sister did with Peeta when he first confessed."

"I don't think I would have but thank you."

"My pleasure and you're ready." He said stepping aside.

She took a look back in the mirror and had to admit Katniss had been right Cinna did magical work. "Amazing," She breathed.

"Glad you like it." He said.

"How could anyone not?"

"Some may not." He shrugged.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well don't, the other stylists hate me."

"That's because you off stage them."

"Thank you for saying so dear."

"You're welcome, it's only true."

"You're a good girl."

"Thank you. I guess as a healer you have to be."

"I guess you do, now we have some time before we must go down so, eat, think, talk to me whatever puts you at ease."

"Everyone's been telling me to eat."

"Then you should." He said. She sighed but nodded. "You'll need it."

"I know."

"So, eat and I am right here if you need to talk."

"Okay, I will." Prim agreed. He nodded as a table with food came up from the ground. Prim went over looking over the options. She sighted chicken and decided on that. She took some and ate. She let her mind drift to all her current problems. She set it down feeling more than a little uneasy.

"Prim?" Cinna asked approaching carefully.

"This is just all too much, Cinna."

He sat by her and let her hug him. "I know," He muttered.

"I'm pretty sure Snow did this on purpose."

"It would not be surprising."

"Yeah, just seems to perfect for him to be a coincidence."

"Of course, but we can't do anything about it."

"I know that." She sighed.

"So, why dwell on it?"

"Because I can't figure out how not to."

"I see," He sighed.

"Any idea on that?"

"No, worry is natural."

"I figured but there's nothing that could be done?"

"Well, what normally relaxes you?"

"Buttercup but he's not here."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I liked to go look at the cakes."

"We have some here I can order."

"Could you please?" He nodded typing something into a wall computer. Soon a beautifully frosted multitier cake came out of the table. It was very well detailed. "Wow!" Prim gushed looking it over.

"Yes, it's 12 based on what we have seen."

"Seems that way." She said with a smile. "Since I was little I loved to go to the bakery to see them since they're one of such few beauties in 12."

"Yes, it did not seem happy there." He said.

"Yeah, it's a very depressing place to live."

"I can imagine, must have been a little better being a Victor family?" He asked.

"It was for a while but then things got much worse for everyone."

"Why?"

She told him all about Thread and the others.

"That sounds terrible." He said.

"It really was. Being the district's healer, mother and I never had any shortage of the sick, injured, and of course starving."

"Of course." He sighed.

"Yeah, things were and I'd definitely have to say still are extremely rough to say the least."

"Yes, well they will improve."

"I doubt that." Prim sighed.

"We'll see."

"Well, I really hope you're right."

"I do too dear."

"At this rate there won't be anyone to save by next Hunger Games."

"Prim, be calm; you will be okay."

"It's not me that I'm stressing over at the moment."

"You cannot save everyone, Prim."

"I know but there must be a way to save at least some."

"Maybe there is."

"How?"

"I am not sure right now."

"Of course not," Prim sighed.

"I feel confident though." He said.

"You're the only one."

"No, I would bet I am not, but Prim we have to go,"

"Right," She said getting up. He offered his hand to her which took though surprised by that.

"Sometimes, people just need a hand to hold." He said.

Prim nodded, "Thank you, Cinna."

"It is my pleasure." He said.

"Not when we get there though. That would look bad to the other tributes." Cinna nodded as they headed down.

* * *

He let go a short while before they got to the stables. Prim stood up straight and put on a brave face. She took a deep breath and headed in. They were there, well everyone but Measel and 4. She immediately found that Cady was sitting on top of the front part of District 12's chariot instead of up at her own. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just scoping out my prey." She answered WAY too casually.

"I am not your prey." Prim muttered.

"We'll just see about that won't we?" Cady smirked.

"Yes, we will but not here."

"Of course not. That doesn't mean I have to leave though."

"This is not your chariot."

"There's plenty of time."

"Why will you not leave me alone?"

"Didn't you see, Primrose Everdeen?"

"Your little threat?"

"It's not a threat. It's a promise. Your sister needs to learn what true pain is."

"Your brother needed to die; it was the whole point of the games. To survive."

"He didn't deserve to die like he did. Every single person your sister killed in that arena died slowly and horribly."

"Marvel was dead quickly."

"He was shot in the neck and left to drown in his own blood."

"He was dead in seconds and even so, he made Rue suffer."

"What gave you the sudden idea that it's Marvel I care about?"

"Nothing I was making a point not all her kills suffered."

"My point and promise still stand."

"I figured they would, but she did nothing outside what the games demanded of her."

"She left him to be eaten alive for HOURS!"

"And he would not have done the same to her?!"

"No, he wouldn't have."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"You don't know that. You don't know him."

"And you don't know her any more than I know him."

"I know enough."

"That just makes you a hypocrite."

"That's completely different."

"No it's really not. You are passing judgment on someone based on what you saw in the games but telling me not to judge someone else based on what I saw in the games. That makes you a hypocrite."

"I'm simply stating what DID happen. You're assuming what MIGHT HAVE happened."

"Fine you say none of the people your brother killed or helped kill suffered? What about the girl from 8?"

"I never said that."

"You said he would not have made Katniss suffer!"

"Not that much."

"Doubtful," Prim said.

"Again, you're just assuming things."

"Still, you are taking a fight for survival personally."

"In which case the same could be said about you." Cady said and hoped down gracefully and headed back to her own chariot.

"What an odd girl."

"What was that about?" Measel asked coming over.

"Just a grudge." Prim sighed.

"That 2 girl?" He asked glancing over at her.

"Yeah her." Prim sighed.

"Just try to ignore her until the arena."

"Hard when she makes a point of waiting for me. She was on our chariot when I got here."

"Wow, that's an unhealthy obsession."

"Yes, it is but you know; what can you do?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"It's still pretty terrifying." Prim whispered.

"I can imagine."

"I guess we'll see tomorrow what she can do."

"We, will how are you feeling?"

"Nervous,"

"Me too, hard not to I guess."

"At least we do have a chance."

"Yeah, could be much worse."

"Yeah, just look at any of the previous years."

"Yeah, good point."

"Yeah," Prim sighed.

"Sorry not much help am I?"

"No, you're fine. It's just hard."

"Still sorry."

"I forgive you."

"For what I said last night?"

"Well, I think…" He waited for her to finish. "I think I like you, too."

"Y...really?" She just nodded slowly. "That's amazing."

"So, what do we do then?"

"Well we could try to be open with it."

"You mean like… that?"

"It's just an option."

"You think we should?"

"I would like too and it did help with sponsors."

"I agree."

"Prim, before we do this I have to ask do you really like me or is this like Katniss and Peeta's 'love'?"

"I really think I do." He smiled a little and offered her his hand which took smiling back.

"I never thought that you would."

"Because before Katniss won the mayor's son and some girl from the Seam looks perfectly normal." Prim pointed out sarcastically.

"You make a good point, but you are just so amazing."

"Well, thank you, Measel." She blushed.

"Just stating the fact; you, to me, are not just some girl from the Seam."

"What did you see then?"

"I saw and amazing girl, who did her best to save everyone, someone who never gave up when most people would have. You somehow managed to always smile even when things in your own life were not great. You were easily the smartest girl in our classes, and probably one of the smartest in 12. On top of all that you are beyond pretty."

"I guess I never really looked at it that way."

"I did, you underestimate yourself."

"Well, I guess you do have a point with those."

"You should never underestimate yourself."

"You do."

"I do, but I meant you specifically, Prim. Besides in spite of what Haymitch said, I get the impression they will focus more on you then me. As they should."

"You deserve to live though."

"So do you and if 12 losses you they lose a great healer in the making with me they just lose the mayor's son."

"You're better for other things."

"I don't really see it."

"Well, to me you are."

"Thank you Prim." He said hugging her.

"You're welcome, Measel."

"We should get into place."

"Right," She said getting up. He helped her up and climbed up beside her. "How much time do we have anyways?"

"Not much longer." Cinna said walking over.

"Okay," They said taking the triggers.

"Now, remember you are serious." He said.

"I was never told that." Measel pointed out.

"Oh! I thought you had been?" Cinna asked.

"Most people haven't been telling me anything."

"That is troubling."

"I had pretty much come to expect it at the reaping."

"We will talk more later." Cinna said.

"Okay, what exactly am I supposed to do here then though?"

"Be serious make it seem like these people are not worth your time right now.'

"That should be easy actually then."

"Good, now eyes front." They nodded and looked forward as the music started to play. "Good luck." They nodded but put on as they were told.

There were gasps and cheers as they emerged. They both ignored them though just looking forward which made them more excited. "It's working." Prim whispered keeping her gaze forward.

"I know it's amazing." He whispered back. There was no more exchange until they arrive in the circle.

"Snow is watching us."

Prim looked up seeing that and corrected, "He's watching me."

"Why?"

"Because Katniss had angered him with what her and Peeta did. You know it's certainly no coincidence that I'm here right?"

"I suppose not."

"That would be why then." Prim sighed.

"Sorry," He said.

"Not your fault. Really nothing that can be done about that."

"Still if I can help let me know."

"I will if I can think of anything."

"Good."

They just ignored Snow as he gave his usual speech.

"Wow, does this speech ever change?" Measel asked.

"I don't think so."

"Well, that's boring."

"Yes it is but be careful."

"For saying it's dull?"

"Even that's dangerous."

"Alright, I see your point." She nodded and the chariots begun to head back.

Soon they were inside and got off the chariot. "Well, that was… something." Measel said.

"Yes it was." Prim said.

"They did really seem to like us though."

"Of course how could they not?" Katniss asked coming over to them.

"True with Cinna and Portia's designs." Prim said.

"Well, you wore them well."

"Hard not to."

"Still you looked wonderful and I mean that to both of you."

"Sure, thank you." He said smiling a little.

"You're welcome. You both made an impression."

"We did?"

"Definitely,"

"That's great."

"Yes it is. Haymitch and I can definitely work with this."

"I hope so." Prim said.

"We will be able to, I promise."

"Okay." Prim said cautiously taking both Katniss and Measel's hands.

Katniss noticed that and smiled, "Let's to our floor then." They both nodded the day had worn on a while and sleep and food sounded great. "Follow me then."

"That girl is watching again." Prim muttered.

Katniss looked over to see that indeed, Cady was glaring at them. "Head upstairs." Katniss said.

"You're staying?" Prim asked.

"Yes, I will be up soon. 12th floor." Katniss added. "They're always by district number. Just trust me."

"Okay." They said. They headed to the elevator seeing no use in arguing with her.

Katniss turned and walked toward the girl. "Alright, what's your problem?" Katniss demanded right off the bat.

"You are my problem."

"Still about Cato?"

"Of course! You made him suffer!"

"The Gamemakers did that. All I did was free Peeta and shot him in the head to STOP that."

"You let him suffer for hours!"

"Well, excuse me that my only arrow was busy keeping Peeta alive!"

"You should have let him die anyway!"

"Why should I have prioritized Cato over Peeta?"

"You could have killed them both and won alone the way it should have been! The other boy was useless anyway."

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time."

"Well, you should have."

"You'll find out in a few days that it's harder than you might think once you get in there."

"Not if you think before you act."

"Also harder than you'd think."

"Sure it is." She sneered.

"You'll see." Katniss huffed. She glared and stomped off.

Katniss sighed and headed to the elevator. _'She really is just a little girl' _she thought. No matter how crazy this girl might be sending someone that young into the arena is pushing it way too far. _'Not much I can do'_ she got in it arriving and hit the button for the 12th floor. _'Focus on Prim.'_ She thought. "She's top priority." Katniss whispered watching the ascending numbers. "She has to be."

* * *

The elevator soon arrived at the top floor. She got out and went to find Prim. She found her and Measel over in the dining room. "So, is there something you two want to say?" She asked.

"Well, first of all, how did it go with 2?" Prim asked.

"About as well as could be expected."

"Of course,"

"Yes, she is a stubborn girl."

"I'm scared."

"I can see why, but try not to be."

"You make it sound easy."

"It's not going to be no."

"Any idea how?"

"Keep your eyes on her."

"Okay, she was on my chariot when I got down though."

"She was?"

"Yeah, said she wanted to scope out her prey."

"That is a typical career line." Haymitch said as he entered.

"It sounded that way." Prim noted.

"Pay it no mind; everyone from 2 says that to someone."

"Do they usually hang out on others' chariots and refuse to move?"

"Not often no."

"Well, she did."

"That is threatening."

"Any idea what to do there?"

"Keep an eye out for her is the best bet."

"Okay, I will try."

"Good." He said.

"You clearly know what you're doing."

"I do, and we are trying to make sure things will be okay."

"I know and thank you for that."

"You're welcome, now how are you both?"

"Nervous," Measel said.

"That is to be expected, but you seem less tense with each other.

"Well… yeah… about that…" Prim started awkwardly.

"What about that?" Haymitch asked.

She told him the whole thing starting from last night.

"So that is what the problem was."

"Yeah, so, what do you think we should do?"

"Use it." He said.

"That's what we figured we should."

"Good, because they love couples." He said.

"Yeah, I saw that last year."

"Exactly so let's use that."

"Without the double suicide."

"Yes without that. In fact, I should have warned Katniss and Peeta about this but generally avoid anything that has even a remote chance of angering the Capitol."

"Got it good to know."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Measel observed.

"I do trust me."

"Okay," He said, realizing it was best not to question any further.

"Good, now food and then sleep." They nodded and started eating. "Good,"

There was no more until they were done. "Now what do we do?"

"Try to get some sleep." Katniss said.

"Okay." They both said leaving.

"Haymitch, what happened?" Katniss asked carefully, once they were gone.

"You don't want to know."

"Since this is Prim here and Snow already hates me I most certainly want to know."

"It's with how I won my games," Haymitch sighed. "I had been disarmed in the final battle so I tricked the girl from 1 into throwing her ax into a force field a short while after the arena was intended to end she didn't know what there which sent the ax flying back to her and implanted right into her skull. At the time it was just an improvised weapon against her but apparently it was somehow viewed as a weapon against the Capitol. So, about four weeks after I was crowned victor: my mother, my little brother, my girlfriend; all dead."

"They just killed them?"

"Yes they did. They needed a living example to the future victors."

"That's still sick."

"Of course it is."

"It's just them. Guess I can't really blame you then." She sighed also thinking about that list with how he never forgets a tribute and just the games themselves. Anyone would have had to turn to SOMETHING.

"Yeah, so now you know."

* * *

What neither of them knew is that Prim had overheard the whole thing. _'Poor Haymitch'_ she thought. _'No one deserves that.'_ She thought, sitting back down on her bed. Now she could see why Haymitch preferred to be alone.

That whole thing only made her more scared. She of course didn't want the same thing to happen to her. _'What do I do?' _She thought. She knew she couldn't ask either. Then they'd know she was listening.

She sighed, she needed help. _'From who though? I could try Measel.'_ She got back up and headed to his room.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you liked it. Please review! See you next chapter!**


End file.
